Marauder Submarine
'' |image= |caption=The Marauder Submarine |first=Dagger Redux |affiliation= |launched= |decommissioned= |primeref= |class= |registry= |maxspeed= |fighters= |auxcraft=1 Shuttle - possibly The Marauder Sea Speeder |armaments=Torpedoes Lasers Genetically Engineered Giant Squid Possibly nuclear missiles |defence=Stealth/camouflage system |propulsion= |chassis= |power=Trillium cold fusion power source |mass= |length=1/3 that of SeaQuest |width= |height= }} |thumb|]] The Marauder Submarine was an armed submarine build by Dr. Russ Ketchum AKA the hacker "The Marauder" used by G.E.L.F. rebel Mariah to attack SeaQuest DSV 4200 II. Some features of the submarine reflected Dr. Ketchum’s expertise in genetic engineering and nuclear fusion. This submarine is never called “The Marauder” onscreen, but it was identified as “MARDR” on the communication screens of the SeaQuest. Technical Specifications The Marauder Submarine was fully automated, meaning one person could pilot it without a crew. It had an experimental trillium cold fusion power source. While there is no data on the ships size, onscreen evidence suggests that its length was about 1/3 of the SeaQuest. For early 2020’s the ships weaponry was traditional. It was armed with torpedoes which were fired from retractable pods at the sides of the front section of the submarine. Also, its nuclear and laser capabilities were comparable to UEO submarines of the time; including the SeaQuest DSV 4200 II. Marauder Submarine was equipped with a stealth/camouflage system. It could hide under surface and pose as a rock formation. The submarine could also fire torpedoes when camouflaged. In early 2020’s SeaQuest DSV II was not capable of pinpointing its location when it fired while camouflaged. A cell/torture section was located at the bridge of the submarine. The captain of Marauder could torture a prisoner and pilot the ship at the same time. A Genetically Engineered Giant Squid was stored in a forward cargo bay and could be released during battle. The squid was programmed to feed of the biogenetic skin of the SeaQuest DSV 4200 II. The Marauder Submarine had at least one shuttle. It is unknown though if this shuttle is The Marauder Sea Speeder. History The Marauder Submarine was built by the Dr. Russ Ketchum to hunt SeaQuest and fight against the UEO. In early 2020s Dr. Russ Ketchum gave the G.E.L.F. rebel Mariah the control of the Marauder; who captured and tortured Lieutenant O'Neill to get seaQuest DSV II`s navigational stealth codes. She fought a pitched battle with the SeaQuest. During the battle, SeaQuest was his by several torpedoes, and attacked by the giant squid. The Marauder Submarine was also hit several times by torpedoes and laser weapons of the SeaQuest. Ultimately Mariah ran out of torpedoes and lost the giant squid. Commander Ford agreed to allow her to escape for the return of O'Neill, to which she and Dr. Ketchum agreed, although Ford promised that SeaQuest would eventually catch up to them again. Torpedo Count When Marauder attacks SeaQuest for the first time at least 6 torpedoes can be seen fired. But SeaQuest got attacked only with 4 torpedoes. After SeaQuest detects the Marauder, it once again fires at least 6 torpedoes but this time only 3 torpedoes can be seen moving towards SeaQuest. According to these and other onscreen torpedo attacks Marauder was armed with either 11 or 16 torpedoes. Theories While Mariah only uses torpedoes and the giant squid to attack the SeaQuest, it was told by Dr. Ketchum that the Marauder had nuclear and laser capabilities. There are also some details on the hull which look like missile hatches. It's unknown what happened to the ship and its experimental technologies in late 2020's and early 2030's during the rise of the Macronesian Alliance. Appearances The Marauder Submarine was seen in the SeaQuest DSV second season episode "Dagger Redux". The design was one of several unused concept designs for the seaQuest (same as the Lafayette). The sub also appeared in the seaQuest DSV Video Game. Category:Vehicles